


do you like this?

by gh0stcrush



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation Kink, Flirting, How Do I Tag, I'm so sorry, Kinda, Kinky, M/M, Pining, Some Cursing, i'm so sorryyyyy this is awful, istg i'm cringing while writing this, lord forgive me pls, once it's done i will never read it again, this is my first fic, what does pining mean lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stcrush/pseuds/gh0stcrush
Summary: when luke lets out an unexpected moan when reggie chokes him he just wants to die. again.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	do you like this?

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, this is my first fic everrr. i've tried to write novels and fanfics before on wattpad but my imagination and will to finish them are zero. so yeah, i've already read every single ruke fic and i need mORE, so i’m writing down the stories i make up in my head about them :) yes i'm Obsessed and what about it. my first language is spanish so if there are any mistakes pls point them out ! also, intended lower case.

today has been another day of procrastinating. lately all of their days have been like that, _boring,_ but at least everyone had somewhere to go or something to do. everyone except reggie, of course. but he didn't mind at all.

alex would go around the city just to walk pass where he met willie. no matter how many times he denies it, no one believes him.

then there's julie, who's been hanging out with flynn in her room whenever she had nothing to do. maybe watching movies in her laptop or... doing whatever girls did when they were alone. 

and finally there's luke, who's been god knows where, since he didn’t go to his parents’ house as often as he used to.

so today, when luke entered the garage and saw reggie there, he wasn’t surprised at all.

“what’s up, reg” luke asked while throwing himself all over the couch.

“hey duuude” reggie stood up from the chair he was sitting on and laid himself on top of luke, smiling at him. luke could _never_ get tired of reggie being all affectionate. luke himself was a very touchy person, so when people didn’t push him away and they returned all the affection instead, he couldn’t help his smile. and it felt even better when it was reggie. not that he would ever say it at loud. “what were you up to?”

“uh, nothing fun, you know. what were you doing?”

“actually-” started reggie, jumping off of luke and returning to the chair where he was sitting and grabbed a sheet of paper luke hadn’t noticed “i was writing a song! or, well, kinda, I just wrote down the cords of my bass, but I got distracted so I didn’t really try them”. he sat again next to luke on the couch and passed him the page.

“ooh, that’s cool buddy. do you want me to help you?” luke questioned while he read the cords reggie had written, which were actually pretty good.

“uhh, could you carry the amp over here?” reggie asked, putting in action his puppy eyes, knowing damn well that everyone fell for them. well, maybe just luke. but you get the point.

however, they didn’t seem to work this time, since luke was giving him that _are-you-serious_ look.

“dude, you’ve been here all day and you waited for me just to lift the amp?” luke said with an incredulous glint in his eyes.

“well of course i waited for you! i was too lazy to do it myself and you always do what I ask you to do so…” reggie said with a smug smile and a wink, suiting his legs over luke’s.

luke really wanted to contradict reggie. he really wanted, but he _knew_ he couldn’t. what can he say? he had a soft spot for reggie. he doesn’t understand how everyone could not have a soft spot for him.

but either way, his name is luke so of course he had to deny it. he pushed away reggie’s legs and stood up, putting on his indignant face and a hand over his chest.

“i _don’t_ do everything you ask me to do, reginald!” he noticed reggie looking at him with an amused grin, which caused him to change the subject quickly to avoid getting exposed. yes, he was _that_ dramatic. “maybe this is about you being weak as fuck. just accept i’m stronger than you”

“ _pff_ , you are not stronger than me. i’m just lazy, that’s all”. reggie replied while he stood up in front of luke. reggie knew for a fact that luke was stronger. like, _duh_ , but he just wanted to mess with him.

reggie got his arms crossed in what would be a defensive way, but luke could tell by the spark in his eyes that he was being playful.

luke took one step closer, with a smile just as playful as reggie’s. “are you sure about that?” reggie just nodded, clearly looking down at luke’s lips, but it was so fast that luke didn’t notice because yes, he could be _kinda_ oblivious sometimes. “then prove it.”

“i- but- what do you mean ‘prove it’?” reggie stuttered a bit, losing a bit of the confidence he was showing just a few moments before. “like, do you wanna fight? because i’m telling you now,” he said tugging his leather jacket in a smug way, before taking it off “you are going to lose”.

luke took a moment to appreciate that reggie was wearing a tank top. it was rare to see him wearing something sleeveless, since he was always wearing his leather jacket or his flannel over a sleeved shirt. something that luke thought should be considered a sin, because reggie’s arm were _so_ good and he look _so good_ playing the bass with a tank top and not to mention his hands that looked so-

okay, he maybe had a thing for reggie’s arms and hands. but this wasn’t the moment to get into that. he couldn’t lose focus; he had to show he was the strongest. although he was feeling pretty confident. he knew reggie wasn’t as strong as him, but reggie’s showed arms were distracting enough to make him lose. and his ego c _ouldn’t_ take that.

so he quickly stopped rambling in his head. “ha, you wish”. he stared at reggie just a few more seconds before pushing his shoulder, not soft but not harsh neither.

“oh so this is how you wanna play” reggie pushed luke’s chest and, just like that, they started wrestling. you know, _super mature._

there were a few more pulls and laughter from reggie and pushes and whines from luke before reggie pushed a little too hard for luke’s surprise. suddenly reggie was straddling luke and luke was trying to take him off him until he gave up.

“who’s the weak one now, bitch.” reggie had of luke’s wrist trapped and his other hand was in luke’s chest, keeping him still.

“don’t call me bitch! and i just let you win. i’m still the strongest” he was _not_ going to accept that he just lost. plus, having reggie sitting on top of him grabbing him like that didn’t help him to think of a better excuse.

“yeah, sure” reggie said with a satisfied look in his face. “your last words?” he asked while he moved the hand he had placed on luke’s chest to luke’s neck, and closed his fingers around it, pretending to choke him.

the sound that came out of luke’s mouth _certainly_ wasn’t his last words. he let out a small moan. he fucking moaned in front of reggie, _because_ of reggie. what the fuck. what. the. fuck. he quickly shut his eyes, unable to see his best friend’s face. _‘can i please just die again. send me to hell or something, i’m begging you please’,_ luke thought as he could feel his face blushing hard.

“wow, i- that was-” reggie was at a loss of words. he just heard luke moan. like, _moan_ moan, when he choked him. his brain was short-circuiting. that was _hot_ as fuck.

luke took a risk and slowly opened his eyes. he looked at reggie, who was all flushed and he could swear that his pupils were dilated. he also noticed reggie hadn’t removed his hand from his neck. _‘this is so fucking embarrassing, oh my god’_.

reggie leaned down more, squeezing slightly luke’s neck, their faces inches apart now. luke’s breath hitched at the action. “do you like this?” reggie whispered over luke’s lips, sending shivers down his spine.

he let out a muffled ‘yes’, and when reggie squeezed again he couldn’t take it anymore. he reached to reggie and connected their lips. it was all so hot and warm and reggie still had his hand around his neck, and luke felt so _overwhelmed_. at some point reggie tried to move his hand to explore luke’s abs, but luke made sure his hand stayed around his neck.

reggie chuckled a bit, while he used the hand that had trapped luke’s wrist to run it up and down his stomach. “wow luke, i didn’t know you were so kinky”. he started leaving kisses down luke’s jaw and caressed his neck with his thumb. the sounds luke was letting out were driving him crazy. luke was moaning his name. never in a million years he thought this would happen. did he like to imagine it? maybe. did he think it would actually happen someday? no. and he found out luke had a kink! what a time to be alive. well, dead. you get the point. he was going to tease him about it everytime he got the chance, and that was an eternity, so yeah.

in a quick movement that reggie didn’t have the enough braincells to register, luke seated, grabbed reggie by his waist and placed him on the floor. luke positioned himself between reggie’s legs and kissed him again. “you look hot like this”. he grabbed one of reggie’s wrist and pinned it above his head, now kissing his neck.

“how?” he asked breathing heavily.

“under me”.

and if reggie wasn’t a mess before, he surely was now. he was _so_ turned on it was unreal.

“ _fuck-_ ” he breathed out. he tugged at luke’s shirt with his free hand. luke understood he wanted him to take it off and he quickly obeyed.

while luke was taking off his shirt, he heard a little laugh. reggie was leaned on his elbows and, _god_ , he looked so good with his messy hair and messy clothes and his face all pink. luke had made him look like that. and why lie, he was proud of himself. but of course reggie couldn’t have his mouth shut.

“i can’t believe you have a kink, that’s so funny.” he laughed once again and luke just rolled his eyes. of course he would make fun of him.

“shut up, everyone has kinks”

reggie did as if he hadn’t heard luke and kept talking. “and not just any kink! you like being choked! alex will love to hear that. he probably already knows, though”.

“he doesn’t! and you won’t tell him.” luke leaned close to reggie’s face in an attempt of intimidate him. instead, reggie kept teasing him, not moving an inch away.

“i always knew you were kinda bottom, even though you want to act all top sometimes.” he placed his hand on the back of luke’s neck, except from his thumb which was at the front making a little bit of pressure.

luke let out a shaky breath. “shut up.”

“shut _me_ up” reggie said, a breath away from luke’s lips.

luke smashed their lips together and pushed reggie back a little so his was completely laying on the floor. when reggie said things like that, so unapologetic, he couldn’t control himself. he _knew_ the effect he had on him. confident reggie might be another kink now.

tragically, so tragically, before he could go further down reggie’s body, they heard voices.

“dammit,” cursed luke, “they are already here”.

“we should stop” proposed reggie.

“yeah.”

but the dumbasses kept kissing. and, like, who could blame them? twenty-five years without _this_ kind of activity was exhausting…even if it only felt like an hour for them.

“okay, we should totally stop.” reggie let out a little laugh at luke’s whine. he gave a quick peck to luke’s pout and stood up.

“ugh, fine.” luke muttered. he grabbed his shirt and put it on. they didn’t even have much time to make themselves look half decent before the doors were thrown open. reggie sat on the couch trying to not look suspicious at all and adjusted his tank top, flashing what he hoped was a normal smile at julie and alex. on the other hand, luke wasn’t good in hiding his mild annoyance in the fake smile he gave them.

“alright guys! let’s rehearse” said a smiling julie with overflowing energy. not so far behind her appeared alex, who only with one step in and one look at the two of them, frowned a little. both luke and reggie looked flushed and kinda out of breath. reggie’s hair was tousled, which was extremely rare since it always looked decent and not to mention luke, who looked even messier, his tank top showing one of his nipples and his hair worse than it actually is on a regular day.

“um… what were you two doing” alex asked, eyeing them suspiciously. luke and reggie took a glance at each other, before they brushed it off, like it wasn’t a big d- was that a hickey on luke’s neck? okay, they _definitely_ were doing something. julie just looked at them and shrugged, continuing to go through the sheets that were over the piano.

“uh, nothing. just talking.” reggie stood up to put his arm around alex’s shoulder. “and you know what i found out?” now he threw a mischievous smile luke’s way.

 _traitor little shit_. luke was motioning him to shut up. of course reggie gave two fucks.

“what?” inquired alex, less suspicious of them.

“our friend luke here wants to wear… how are they called?” he put his hand under his chin, playing dumb, “oh yeah! chokers. luke wants to wear chokers. i told him that’s nothing to be ashamed of; he can wear whatever he wants. right, luke?” reggie looked at him, blinking what would be innocently, if he didn’t know the real meaning behind what he was saying. he narrowed his eyes at him, but before he could say something, julie was already talking.

“of course! boys even wear makeup and skirts now. it’s totally cool, luke, you shouldn’t be ashamed. really.” julie had a reassuring sweet smile on her face. luke felt kinda bad, because if he really had been insecure about wearing a choker, that pep talk would’ve work. but since that wasn’t the case, he just let out a nervous chuckle.

“um, yeah, thanks julie.” he glared at reggie, who was trying hard to contain his laughter.

“hey! do you want to try on some? i have a few chokers from when i went through my emo phase”

alex let out a loud laugh. “what the hell, you had an emo phase?”.

“yeah, i’m not proud of it neither” she looked up to the ceiling and pretended she was about to cry. then she laughed and looked at luke again. “ _sooo?_ ”

“uh, i- yeah, sure! why not” he spluttered and gave a small smile. then julie nodded at him and got out of the garage.

“reggie, i’m going to kill you”. luke glared at him at started to approach him.

“you aren’t strong enough, i already proved it” reggie winked at him. luke started chasing him around the garage, shouting things like ‘shut up’ and ‘i will end you’ and reggie was laughing while he escaped him.

alex was just standing there with a what-the-fuck expression plastered on his face. he sighed and sat down on the couch. “you guys are acting weirder than usual… but i’m not sure i want to know”.

when they finally stopped chasing around like idiots, luke sat on the floor cross-legged. with his arms crossed as well. reggie sat behind him and hooked his chin over luke’s right shoulder. then he moved away and started caressing luke’s nape.

“nah, we’re cool.” luke smiled at alex trying to play it cool. alex stared at him and then muttered a ‘whatever’ under his breath, laying on his back and grabbing his drum sticks to play with them.

“yeah. and luke, don’t worry,” reggie brushed his lips against luke’s ear and said, just for him to listen, “i think you’ll look hot wearing a choker.”

_holy. shit._

luke sucked in a deep breath. he thought reggie had teased him enough for the day and decided it was his turn now. making sure alex wasn’t looking, he turned around so that he was facing him. he placed a hand on reggie’s thigh and moved his face close to reggie’s.

“i prefer your hands though” he said in a low voice. when the bassist’s face turned all shades of pink, luke’s expression changed to a smug grin. reggie let out a shaky sigh. “we should continue our business later, reginald.”

“we should, yeah”.

“uhh, did you really forgot i was here or…?” alex was looking at them with both his eyebrows raised.

luke and reggie snapped their necks looking back at alex with wide eyes, stuttering nonsense. then alex burst out laughing, unable to keep his face straight any longer. the other two joined him shortly after, easing the tension in their bodies.

“this is so not surprising, oh my god.” said alex, still laughing a little. “thanks god julie isn’t here.”

“she is now” said julie entering the garage. “what are you guys laughing at?”

“uh nothing, reggie said something stupid” replied alex, eyeing the two guys.

“as always” murmured luke.

“hey!” reggie slapped his arm and luke let out a little whine. maybe reggie really wasn’t that weak after all.

julie chuckled and shook his head. “i got the chokers, luke. they might be a little tight though”. she handed them over to him and luke grabbed them. he was going to thank her but reggie interrupted him.

“oh i don’t think he minds at all.”

luke quickly looked at him and reggie winked. a small smile tugged luke’s lips.

what happened that day had been really unexpected. had it been embarrassing that reggie found out about his kink in that way? so fucking much. will reggie tease him about for the rest of their afterlife? probably. but did he regret it? not one bit. and he would enjoy the other boy as long as he could, that is for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readinggg, i hope u didn't completely hate this and leave some comments and kudos if u want <3 p.s.: i may write more of them bc the fantasies in my head are a ton so don't hate me, ok bye xx.


End file.
